The Fatal Flaw
by jmlayton
Summary: Oh, and she forgot to mention, Annabeth was the queen supreme of annoying nicknames. It wasn't like Lizzie ASKED to be covered from head to toe in tiny little red dots. Regardless, she let herself meet Annabeth's eerie grey eye. Yep, that's right. One eye. As if the woman couldn't get any weirder.


**AN:** So, I got a pretty bad case of writers block for a big sprawling story I want to write. This was my solution. I just sat down last night and wrote for a good hour or so. I do have an idea of how I could continue this story, but I got my muse back so this probably won't be updated. However, if you like it, let me know and I'll see what I can do about updating it.

 ***in creepy Arachne voice* Disssclaiimer: I don't own this world, yet. MUahahahaha.**

* * *

The Fatal Flaw

The heavy wooden door of the Athena cabin creaked open, and then shut with a resounding thud, startling the 10 some odd inhabitants. At such an hour, that sound meant one of two things. One was, James had made the error of giving another go at successfully pranking the Athena cabin. The last time he'd made an attempt, James had found his feet above his head and the freckle speckled face of Lizzie herself. After having a good laugh, at his expense of course, she cut his bonds and sent him packing. But, that wasn't the end of that. A few days later James hopped onto his bed, or what he thought was his bed, and fell straight through the light illusion Lizzie had set up. Right. Into. A bed. Of MONSTER.

With a twinge of disappointment, Lizzie knew he wouldn't have had the time to craft another imperfectly executed invasion. So, that left the other option. The, now ancient, daughter of Athena had decided to pay the cabin a visit. Lizzie knew she was supposed to be flipping head over heels at such an occasion, but frankly, she just didn't have it in her to care anymore. Sure, at first, the novelty of THE GREATEST DAUGHTER OF ATHENA taking the time out of her oh so important day to mentor yet another generation of Athena kids was a bit crazy. I mean come on, Annabeth Chase was awesome, or at least she was in the stories Lizzie had heard from some of the retired campers. But, as always, the legends had been embellished. The Annabeth Chase she was familiar with could barely even hobble her way to the nearest chair before going out of breath, much less defeat her mom's greatest foe AND simultaneously reconstruct the home of the gods.

"Hey, Stardust, got your head in the clouds? Come give me a hug."

Oh, and she forgot to mention, Annabeth was the queen supreme of annoying nicknames. It wasn't like Lizzie ASKED to be covered from head to toe in tiny little red dots. Regardless, she let herself meet Annabeth's eerie grey eye. Yep, that's right. One eye. As if the woman couldn't get any weirder. Apparently, about a decade earlier, Annabeth had taken it upon herself to ensure Argos had a full set. Lizzie didn't even want to think about how or why. So instead, she got up and did as she was asked.

"Sooory, I didn't hear you come in. I couldn't figure out if the series of f(x) between 4 and infinite converged or diverged." She easily lied. Well, sort of. She had been trying to figure it out…ten minutes prior. Besides, that's the answer she knew the old skin sack wanted.

Annabeth's eye sparked for a moment, as if she spotted the partial truth.

"Of course, my mistake. I hope you figured it out because I am far too old for all that." Annabeth easily lied. She had done the calculations even as Lizzie had given her the problem. But, she didn't have the energy to push the girl for what she was really daydreaming about. Besides, that was the response Lizzie was expecting from her.

"Yep."

And that was the end of that.

Shaking her head, Annabeth clunk, shuffle shuffled her way over the designated guest chair. When she was finally seated, she rested her walking stick on the uprights of one of numerous bunk beds in the spotless cabin. Lizzie, regretfully, took her place on the floor with the rest of the children. There was no doubt about it that Annabeth was going to force some old, almost forgotten, myth onto the poor children. If Lizzie was a normal camper, she would be thrilled at the chance to hear it from someone as prestigious as Annabeth. Well, she wasn't normal, and she'd already combed through the camps library enough times to have memorized every scrap of mythos out there. Nothing Annabeth could say would be of interest. So, this time, she actually began to riddle her way through a few dozen Calculus problems to keep herself from falling asleep.

* * *

You made it. Want a plastic trophy? Huh do ya?

Review and I might deliver it myself.


End file.
